Ketika Ravenclaw belajar Puasa
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Era Founders of Hogwarts. Akhir2 ini Rowena sering marah2, jadi Godric mengusulkan padanya untuk berpuasa. a bit fluff. RowenaxGodric. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Mbak JeKa Rowling dan staf2nya dan Warner Bros dan lain2..

A/N : Set bertahun2 yang lalu, saat era Founders of Hogwarts. Banyak OC, Banyak OOC...

* * *

><p>"Potter! Weasley! Jelaskan!" seru Rowena Ravenclaw marah. Didepannya, berdiri dua anak lelaki yang kelihatan menciut di depan profesor Transfigurasinya ini. Bagaimana tidak? Rowena sekarang mengeluarkan death glarenya yang paling mematikan, sementara bibirnya kelihatan sangat tipis, pertanda bahwa ledakan amarahnya belum selesai. Callisto Potter menelan ludah, sementara Jonathan Weasley terlihat siap kabur kapan saja.<p>

"Ehm... begini Prof..."

"Ujian baru saja selesai.."

"Jadi kami pikir, Hogwarts butuh sedikit hiburan.."

Rowena menggeram pelan, kedengaran seperti singa yang hendak menerkam. "Jadi, menurut kalian, meledakkan meja asrama saat makan malam dan membuat seluruh wajah tertutup makanan, disebut hiburan?" jelasnya dengan bisikan mematikan. Callisto dan Jonathan mundur selangkah. Tiba-tiba, terdengar langkah-langkah kaki. Mereka menoleh.

"Sudahlah, Prof. Ravenclaw, toh mereka tidak melukai siapapun.." tukas Godric Gryffindor yang entah kenapa telah berada di belakang mereka. Wajahnya tersenyum ramah, walaupun kelihatan jelas bahwa ia mencoba menyembunyikan tawa.

"Prof. Gryffindor.." sapa Rowena dingin, meskipun semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya. Callisto dan Jonathan, yang menyadari hal ini, nyengir pelan, namun segera berhenti ketika Rowena kembali menatap mereka dengan tajam. Semua orang di Hogwarts tahu bahwa Rowena menyukai Godric sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Semua orang, kecuali Godric. Hal aneh, memang, Prof. Rowena Ravenclaw yang sangat tegas dapat menyukai Prof. Godric Gryffindor yang merupakan pelopor _troublemakers_ di Hogwarts.

"Ah.. Potter dan Weasley.." sapa Godric ramah, lalu menoleh kembali pada Rowena. "Mereka anak asramaku, kan? Mengapa kau tidak langsung menyerahkannya padaku?" lanjut Godric. Rowena mengernyit.

"Aku tidak memercayaimu sebagai kepala asrama, Prof. Gryffindor. Kalau isi otakmu sejalan dengan mereka," Rowena menunjuk Callisto dan Jonathan, "maka aku tidak punya alasan untuk langsung menyerahkan mereka padamu. Jangankan menghukum, kau mungkin malah akan menyemangati mereka membuat lebih banyak masalah..." omel Rowena, tangan dipinggang. Godric meringis, menciut seperti dua anak lelaki didepannya. Melihat tangkapannya tak berdaya, Rowena menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan...

"Jadi, kalian bertiga, DETENSI SELAMA SEBULAN DAN POTONG POIN GRYFFINDOR MASING-MASING 50!" Godric mengeluarkan suara tak percaya. Rowena menatapnya tajam. "Ya, Prof. Gryffindor, kau juga!"

* * *

><p>"She really nightmare, honestly..." omel Callisto pelan, badannya basah kuyup. Disampingnya, berjalan mengikuti Callisto, Jonatahan mengangguk. Keadaannya tak lebih baik dari Callisto. Mereka di detensi selama sebulan membersihkan kastil, dan sekarang giliran membersihkaan toilet perempuan di lantai empat. Baru saja berencana melakukan sesuatu yang agak '<em>pervert'<em>, mereka segera disiram air seember oleh seorang cewek kelas empat yang mengira mereka pengintip. Jadi, seluruh rencana mereka buyar, dan mereka harus berusaha membersihkan WC itu, sembari menahan malu ditatap cewek-cewek.

"Ravenclaw pasti sudah merencanakan hal ini, bahwa tugas ini tak akan mudah. Mana ada, sih, profesor lain yang memberi cowok detensi ke WC cewek?" lanjut Callisto lagi, lebih keras.

"Callisto, sssttt.." Jonathan mendiamkan Callisto, sementara kepalanya menoleh kanan kiri.

"Jaga mulutmu Potter, atau kau akan menerima detensi yang lebih buruk." Kata suara dibelakang mereka. Jonathan dan Callisto melompat kaget, segera menoleh, lalu menghela napas lega. Godric Gryffindor berjalan dibelakang mereka, seluruh badannya tertutup debu.

"Lukisan itu penggosip terbesar di Hogwarts, asal tahu saja." Kata Godric lagi, berjalan mengikuti mereka.

"Detensimu apa, Prof?" tanya Jonathan ramah. Godric mengangkat bahunya ringan.

"Oh, tidak banyak. Hanya disuruh membersihkan buku-buku perpustakaan yang tebal debunya 2 cm." Jawab Godric ceria. Callisto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ckckckck... Emosi Ravenclaw memang meledak-ledak... sampai berani mendetensi sesama profesor..."

"Prof. Ravenclaw, Potter.." koreksi Godric. "Walaupun, mungkin kau benar. Prof. Ravenclaw butuh sedikit pengendalian emosi. Tapi bagaimana caranya?" Callisto dan Jonathan menundukkan kepalanya. Mereka bertiga terdiam hingga tanpa terasa mereka telah sampai di lukisan Fat Lady.

"Nah, kalau begitu, boys, masuklah. Nanti kita pikirkan bagaimana caranya. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam juga, Prof." Jawab Callisto dan Jonathan bersamaan.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian,<p>

Callisto dan Jonathan sedang mengerjakan pe-er mereka yang ketinggalan akibat detensi, ketika terdengar suara ketukan di jendela ruang rekreasi. Callisto menoleh.

"Elara!" serunya tiba-tiba. Ia segera bangkit menuju jendela ketika Jonathan memanggil.

"Elara? Sia—" kalimatnya berhenti ketika melihat seekor burung hantu abu-abu di bahu Callisto. Ia mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Namanya Elara? Nama yang aneh.." katanya ketika Callisto duduk dan mengangkat burung hantu itu ke atas meja. Callisto tersenyum.

"Namanya manis. Dari salah satu bulan Jupiter. Sepertiku." Jawabnya kalem. Jonathan menggeleng heran. Ia melirik ke arah surat yang dipegang Callisto.

"Dari siapa, sih?"

"Zahra Spora." Jonathan mengernyit.

"Hoh?" Callisto tersenyum kecil.

"Namanya memang aneh. Dia sepupu jauhku, tinggal di Turki sekarang, ikut ibunya. Makanya namanya tidak seperti orang Inggris kebanyakan." Jelas Callisto. Ia lalu membaca suratnya, dan senyumnya semakin melebar setiap detiknya.

"Hanya sapaan biasa antar sepupu, mengingat aku sudah lama nda ketemu dia. Katanya ia sudah mulai puasa bulan ini." Jawab Callisto ketika Jonathan membuka mulut. Jonathan berdecak, lalu kembali ke pe-ernya yang belum selesai, sementara Callisto membalas suratnya. Selama beberapa menit ia berkutat, ketika kepalanya kembali menghadap Callisto.

"Mulai 'puasa'? Puasa itu apa?" tanyanya. Callisto mengangkat alis.

"Yah, aku tidak begitu tahu, sih. Yang aku tahu dari ceritanya, Puasa itu menahan lapar, haus, dan emosi dari pagi sampai malam."

"Menahan lapar? Emangnya bisa, menahan sampai malam?"

"Jangan tanya aku, aku juga tidak tahu." Protes Callisto. "tapi kalau dari nada suratnya, ya, kupikir itu bisa." Ia menyelesaikan suratnya, menggulungnya perlahan, namun tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan Jonathan.

"Tanya sepupumu juga, puasa itu apa."

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Cllisto heran. Jonathan tersenyum lebar.

"Menahan lapar, haus, dan emosi, kan? Nah, cocok tuh, jadi semacam pengendalian emosi buat Ravenclaw. Lumayan, dong, tidak dengar dia marah-marah sampai malam." Jawab Jonathan ceria, mengedipkan matanya. Callisto nyengir. "Brilliant!" Ia membongkar kembali gulungan perkamennya, dan menulis dengan terburu-buru. Disampingnya, Jonathan tersenyum lebar.

* * *

><p>"Eh? Puasa?" tanya Godric heran. Jonathan dan Callisto mengangguk bersemangat. Mereka sedang berada dalam kelas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam, sementara anak-anak lain sudah berada di Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Godric memang agak jarang makan bersama, tapi ini untuk pertama kalinya Callisto mengabaikan makanan, membuat Godric beranggapan bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting.<p>

"Memangnya puasa itu apa?" Jonathan nyengir kecil, mengingat ia dahulu bertanya pertanyaan tepat sama dengan profesor PTIHnya ini.

"Puasa itu, menahan lapar, haus, dan emosi dari subuh hingga matahari terbenam, prof!" jawab Callisto bersemangat. Godric mengernyit.

"Terus? Kamu mau menyuruh aku tidak makan sampai malam?"

Jonathan menggeleng, "Bukan tidak makan, prof, walaupun mungkin itu setengah benar. Tapi, bersabar menahan lapar dan emosi sampai kira-kira, setelah matahari terbenam. Lagipula, bukan untuk anda, bukan.." Jonathan melambaikan tangannya sedikit. "Untuk Prof. Ravenclaw!"

"Hah? Prof. Ravenclaw? Kau mau menyuruh dia diet?" tanya Godric lagi, matanya membulat. Callisto menghela napas.

"Aduh, prof. Yang dibahas disini, bukan bagian yang menahan lapar dan haus, tapi bagian dimana kita harus menahan emosi seharian!" tukas Callisto tidak sabar.

"Hoh?" Godric mengangkat alisnya sedikit, sepertinya otaknya agak kesulitan mencerna semua hal ini. Jonathan mengeluh.

"Halah, prof. Begini, deh. Akhir-akhir ini, Prof. Ravenclaw sering marah-marah, kan? Terus, pelampiasan kemarahannya pada anda atau kami, kan? Jadi, jika Prof. Ravenclaw disuruh puasa, maka dia tak perlu susah-susah membuang nafasnya untuk kita, dan kita tak perlu dimarahin seharian! Semua senang!" jelas Jonathan dengan nada menjelaskan mengapa manusia tidak bisa terbang pada anak yang bodohnya setengah mati. Godric mengernyit.

"Jadi, maksud kalian, kalian mau Prof. Ravenclaw puasa, agar kalian bisa berbuat onar tanpa dimarahin, begitu?" Ulang Godric lambat-lambat. Callisto dan Jonathan tersenyum lebar.

"Yah, istilah kasarnya, sih, begitu Prof." Jawab Callisto nyengir.

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Haduh, Prof, pakai otak dong." Kata Callisto tajam. "Prof. Ravenclaw sering mengeluhkan penampilannya, benar? Maka, bilang saja begini," suaranya melembut, dan wajahnya memandang wanita transparan " 'Profesorku tersayang, perutmu agak gemukan, ya? Wajahmu banyak keriputnya, ya? Pasti kamu terlalu stres dan banyak makan. Gimana kalau kamu puasa saja, agar perutmu mengecil, dan agar kamu tidak terlalu banyak marah?' " suaranya berubah normal, lalu kembali menghadap Godric. "Begitu, prof!"

Godric menggeleng heran. "Kalian benar-benar, deh.."

* * *

><p>"Godric tidak makan bersama lagi.." keluh Rowena pelan, tidak menyadari bahwa keluhannya didengar oleh Helga Hufflepuff yang berada di sampingnya. Ia terkikik pelan.<p>

"Merindukan pangeranmu?" godanya. Rowena melompat kaget, lalu berbalik menatap Helga dengan tajam, walau wajahnya bersemu merah. Helga terkikik lebih keras.

"Bukannya itu sudah biasa, Godric tidak ikut makan?" tanya Salazar Slytherin yang tiba-tiba duduk disamping Helga. Wajah Rowena semakin memerah, sehingga tidak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus. Ia menunduk malu. Salazar terkekeh.

"Astaga, Rowena... tidak kusangka, profesor kita yang paling tegas, punya sisi soft kalau tentang Godric..." Helga menutup mulutnya sekarang, mencegahnya tertawa keras-keras, melihat wajah Rowena yang, jika mungkin, semakin merah.

"Shut up, you two." Kata Rowena pelan. Salazar nyengir, sementara Helga mencoba mati-matian menahan tawanya.

"Lagi menertawakan apa?" kata seseorang tiba-tiba, di belakang Rowena. Rowena, mendengar detak jantungnya yang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dapat menebak siapa itu. Namun, kecurigaannya semakin besar mendengar tawa Salazar dan Helga yang meledak.

"Hoh? Ada apa?" tanya Godric polos, lalu mengambil tempat duduk disamping Rowena. Ia menoleh menghadap Rowena yang tak berani mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Tawa Salazar dan Helga semakin keras. Sementara Rowena, dalam hati mengutuk Godric. Namun, Godric hanya menatap penasaran Rowena, tak menyadari bahwa dialah penyebab Rowena menunduk seperti itu. Melihat temannya yang tampak salah tingkah, Helga pelan-pelan meredakan tawanya.

"Ehm All, lebih baik kita makan." Katanya tiba-tiba, mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua. Godric menoleh padanya, seakan baru menyadari Helga adalah perempuan. Namun, ia hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu menghadap ke arah makanan dan minuman di depannya. Salazar pelan-pelan mengakhiri tawanya, menatap Helga nyengir. Namun, Rowena menatap Helga dengan penuh kekaguman dan terima kasih. Helga tersenyum padanya.

Makan malam berlalu tanpa insiden yang berarti, sebelum Godric kembali menoleh kembali pada Rowena.

"Rowena.." sapanya pelan. Rowena menoleh menghadapnya, membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"Kau tahu Rowena, akhir-akhir ini kamu jadi tambah pemarah, deh.. Terus tambah gemuk juga..." katanya lembut, mengawali taktiknya. Rowena membelalakkan mata, wajahnya terbakar. Salazar tersedak pai apelnya, sementara Helga menyemburkan jus labunya dengan kaget, dan mengenai wajah seorang anak kelas satu.

"Oh, maaf, Moore.." katanya segera, lalu melambaikan tongkatnya dan membisikkan 'Scourgivy'. Godris menatap Helga dengan aneh, lalu kembali menghadap Rowena, yang menundukkan kepalanya gugup.

"A.. Ah.. Masa, sih?" jawab Rowena terbata. Godric mengangguk lembut.

"He-eh. Banyak marah itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, loh..." rayu Godric lagi. Helga mengernyit curiga.

"Ja, jadi?"

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kamu puasa saja? Yah... itung-itung amal, lah..." lanjutnya ceria. Rowena mengangkat alis.

"Puasa?" tanya Helga tiba-tiba. Godric menoleh padanya, tersenyum lebar.

"Yup. Menahan lapar, haus, dan nafsu dari subuh hingga terbenam matahari, kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan orang Islam jika tiba bulan ini!"

"Tidak makan minum dari pagi sampai malam?" ulang Salazar. "Emang bisa?" Godric mengernyit padanya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku tidak mengusulkan sesuatu yang manusia tidak bisa lakukan!" jawabnya tersinggung. Lalu, ia kembali menoleh menghadap Rowena.

"Jadi gimana? Lumayan, loh... Diet, sambil tahan nafsu sambil beramal!"

Rowena mengernyit sedikit, lalu mengangguk pelan. "O, ok..."

* * *

><p>"Gimana, prof? Lancar?" serbu Callisto tidak sabar begitu Godric masuk ke kantornya. Godric mengangkat bahu.<p>

"Ya, lancar..." Callisto nyengir lebar, bertos-an dengan Jonathan. Godric menghela napas.

"Tapi, kuberi tahu kalian, jangankan Rowena tidak boleh marah-marah, kalian seenaknya berbuat onar!" Callisto dan Jonathan menoleh pada profesornya, tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja, Prof!" seru mereka bersamaan. Godric menggeleng pasrah.

* * *

><p>An : Chapter 1 Done!

Maaf, ya all.. tapi, karena kepanjangan, puasanya nanti di chap 2...

.

P.S :

Karena tidak ada bukti pasti di buku Harry Potter tentang sifat para penemu Hogwarts, bayangkan saja kalau Godric itu seperti Harry, menoleransi keonaran, tapi tidak sampai kayak Marauders dan Weasley Twin, trus Rowena itu kayak gabungan McGonagall dan Ginny (susah dibayangin, ya? Hehehehhh).

Ah, ya. Disini, anggap saja Callisto Potter itu kakek kakek kakek buyutnya Harry, trus Jonathan juga sama, kakek kakek kakek buyutnya Ron, Ginny, dll. Callisto itu, nama salah satu bulan terbesar Jupiter, Elara salah satu bulan terkecilnya Jupiter. Zahra Spora, Zahra itu artinya bunga dari bahasa Arab, sementar Spora itu nda tau apa, tapi yang jelas berhubungan dengan tanaman.. hehehhh.. Nyambung, kan? ^_^

Trus, aku heran kenapa Godric itu selalu dipasangkan ma Helga dan Salazar dengan Rowena. Menurutku, Godric dengan Rowena itu lebih menarik. Mereka berdua bertolak belakang, tapi entah kenapa saling melengkapi...

.

Bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Parah? Buruk? Review, ya! Kalau tidak, Rowena nanti tidak puasa-puasa, loh!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Kalau aku yang punya Harry Potter, aku akan menghancurkan dunia sihir pake satu mantra Voldy...

* * *

><p>Rowena tiba-tiba bangun dengan erangan pelan, menyadari sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya. Ia membuka mata, dan menjerit kecil. Sebuah bola besar pink dengan sayap lebar berada tepat diatas kepalanya. Baru beberapa saat kemudian, ia menyadari itu adalah kepala, kepala peri rumah. Ia terduduk dengan kaget. Karena menyadari Rowena terkejut, peri rumah itu cepat-cepat membungkuk dalam-dalam.<p>

"Maafkan saya, Miss! Tracy tidak akan melakukannya lagi, Miss! Tracy hanya ingin membangunkan anda, Miss!" lengking Peri Rumah itu, masih membungkuk hingga hidungnya menyentuh lantai. Rowena berkedip heran, kemudian menarik napas menenangkan diri.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tracy, bangunlah.. lagipula, kenapa kau ingin membangunkanku?" tanya Rowena. Tracy berdiri tegak, lalu menatap Rowena dengan bola mata kristalnya yang besar.

"Sir Godric Gryffndor menyuruh saya, Miss! Dia bilang, Miss butuh bangun subuh-subuh untuk makan sahur, karena besok pagi mesti puasa sampai sore, Miss!" jawab Tracy. Rowena tersenyum kecil akan perhatian Godric padanya, tapi pikirannya teringat dengan percakapan Helga dengannya tadi malam setelah makan malam selesai.

"_Rowena, kau tidak curiga dengan Godric?" tanya Helga pelan, menatap Rowena yang sedang menyisir rambut panjangnya. Rowena mengangkat alis heran mendengar pertanyaan Helga._

"_Kenapa aku mesti curiga?" Helga mendesah._

"_Yah, tidak biasanya saja Godric memujimu tadi, dia bukan tipe orang yang memperhatikan penampilan seseorang, aneh saja mendengar dia berkata hal seperti itu. Apalagi, dengan nada yang manis begitu.." Rowena menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Yah, aku memang curiga, sedikit.."_

"_Terus?"_

"_Aku... aku tidak tahu..." jawab Rowena pelan. Helga menatapnya prihatin. "Tapi, tapi aku sudah janji... Lagipula, ini tidak akan jadi masalah besar, kan? Tidak marah seharian..." sambungnya lagi._

"_Yah, semoga saja begitu..." kata Helga tersenyum. Ia lalu bangkit dan bersiap keluar dari kantor Rowena. Namun, sebelum ia keluar, ia berhenti di ambang pintu. "Tapi, ingat-ingatlah Rowena, kadang-kadang rencana Godric tidaklah begitu menyenangkan."_

"Miss?" panggil Tracy takut-takut. Rowena tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Tracy di dekat kakinya, memandangnya takut-takut. Ia menghela napas dan tersenyum.

"Bilang pada Godric, bahwa terimakasih telah membangunkanku. Sesudah itu, bawakan aku beberapa makanan kemari, ya..." katanya lembut. Tracy memandang Rowena dengan penuh pemujaan dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Detik kemudian, ia telah menghilang dengan bunyi 'PLOP' keras. Rowena menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba melepaskan pikirannya dari pikiran-pikiran buruk.

* * *

><p>"Oh? Dia bilang begitu?" tanya Godric bersemangat. Tracy mengangguk. "Benar Sir! Miss Rowena Ravenclaw berkata seperti itu, sir! Dan dia juga minta untuk dibawakan makanan ke kamarnya, Sir!" jawab Tracy. Godric nyengir. "Kalau begitu, kembalilah bekerja. Terima kasih, ya Tracy." Tracy mengangguk penuh semangat. Lalu, setelah membungkuk dalam, ia menghilang dangan bunyi 'PLOP' pelan. Godric tersenyum menatap titik tempat Tracy menghilang tadi, lalu mengacungkan tongkatnya, dan berbisik pelan, 'Expecto Pactronum'. Seekor singa perak keluar dari sana, lalu berjalan dengan anggun mengelilingi Godric.<p>

"Katakan pada Rowena, kalau perlu bantuan, aku siap disini." Perintah Godric pada singa itu. Kemudian, singa perak itu mengangguk kecil dan berlari keluar. Godric menghela napas, dan membaringkan diri di kasurnya, memikirkan sebuah pertanyaan yang menghantuinya sejak tadi. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, tanpa mendapatkan jawaban, ia bangkit, mengganti piama dengan jubah merahnya , menyambar tempat lilin disamping tempat tidur, lalu berlalu keluar kamar.

Rowena sedang duduk di Aula Besar dan menatap makanan didepannya dengan lesu. Ia memang tidak pernah makan dengan rakus seperti Salazar, namun ini untuk pertama kalinya ia begitu malas untuk makan. Ia mendesah keras-keras. Pertama, ia masih sangat mengantuk. Ia bukanlah seorang _mourning person_, sehingga bangun subuh-subuh seperti ini sangat menyiksanya. Kedua, percakapannya dengan Helga kemarin. Ketiga,...

"Kau belum makan? Makananmu sudah mulai dingin.." kata suara familiar dibelakangnya tiba-tiba, memotong lamunannya. Jantungnya serasa melompat, ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya saat ini, apalagi dengan wajah kusut dan jubah berantakan. Dalam hati, ia mengutuk Godric Gryfindor yang sedang memandangnya dengan wajah heran tanpa dosa. 'Kenapa dia selalu datang tiba-tiba, sih?' omelnya dalam hati. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ketika Godric telah duduk disampingnya. Namun, Godric kelihatan tidak peduli, karena ia telah memanggil peri rumah, dan memesan makanan.

Kemudian, setelah makanan telah muncul di depannya (Pai apel dan jus labu), Godric menoleh pada Rowena yang masih menunduk. Ia menyentuh bahunya pelan, "Kok nda makan?" katanya. Rowena berjengit, wajahnya terbakar. Namun, ia segera menguasai diri dan berdehem pelan, berdoa agar suaranya tidak kedengaran bergetar, kemudian berkata, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Godric?"

Godric, memiringkan kepalanya dengan heran. "Menemanimu sahur. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawabnya polos. Rowena membelalakkan mata.

"Di, disini? Berdua saja?" Godric mengernyit heran, tampak tak paham.

"Tentu saja. Tidak ada orang selain kita disini, kan? Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku ikut makan saja disini. Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula, sudah mau imsak, tuh. Waktu sahurmu tinggal dikit lagi. Makan, gih. Nanti kamu sakit." Katanya tak peduli, lalu mulai makan pai apelnya. Rowena memandang Godric dengan takjub, sedikit mengumpat karena kepolosannya, namun tersenyum kecil dan mulai makan juga. 'Yah, bodoh kalau mengira Godric akan melakukan sesuatu. Otaknya bahkan tidak sampai disitu.' Pikirnya sembari curi-curi pandang pada Godric yang juga sedang makan dengan lahap.

.

.

Cahaya matahari mulai merambat naik ketika Godric menyelesaikan makanannya. Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum memandang Rowena yang ketiduran diatas meja. 'Mukanya manis juga kalau tidur. Beda kalau bangun.' Pikirnya sembari nyengir. Ia menghela napas, kemudian, dengan perlahan ia menggendong Rowena naik ke kamarnya, berjingkat-jingkat kecil, kemudian pelan-pelan menutup pintu. 'Have a nice dream, Prof. Ravenclaw'. Bisiknya pelan dibalik pintu, tersenyum sedikit, lalu menuju ke Aula Besar menyambut anak-anak yang sudah mulai ribut.

* * *

><p>Rowena terbangun tepat saat lonceng jam pertama berbunyi. Hal pertama yang ia sadari adalah sakit pada kepalanya, hingga ia baru menyadari hal sekelilingnya beberapa detik kemudian. Di kamarnya. Ia berada di kamarnya. Rowena mengernyit, lalu terduduk. Seingatnya, ia tertidur di Aula Besar tadi subuh, dan sama sekali tidak ingat sudah naik ke sini. Namun, ia kemudian teringat sesuatu. Matanya melebar tak percaya, ketika sebuah kartu melayang-layang jatuh dari langit-langit ke atas lututnya. Ia mengambilnya dengan heran. 'Jika kau sudah bangun, cepatlah bersiap-siap. Tidak perlu ke Aula Besar, karena kau sudah makan tadi subuh. Kelas akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. See u' bacanya. Rowena membalik kartu itu. Tidak tertulis nama pengirimnya. Namun, entah kenapa, ia tahu benar siapa yang mengirimkan kartu tersebut. Ia mendesah lalu mengambil handuk dan bergegas ke kamar mandi.<p>

"Tumben.. ini baru pertama pertama kalinya dia bersikap manis begini.." gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p>Ketika ia menyelesaikan pelajarannya, Rowena merasa lapar. Ia baru saja berniat untuk singgah ke Aula Besar sebentar untuk makan paling tidak sepotong roti, ketika sebuah kartu kembali melayang-layang jatuh ke atas mejanya. Ia mengambilnya dengan heran. Kali ini kata-kata di kartu itu singkat saja. 'Ingat Rowena, puasa.'<p>

Rowena memandang kartu itu mengernyit, kemudian, wajahnya jatuh. 'Oh, yeah. Right. Aku puasa..' pikirnya merana. Namun tiba-tiba, sebuah kartu kembali jatuh, kali ini di dekat kakinya. 'Lagipula kamu sudah makan tadi subuh, Rowena... ngomong-ngomong, puasanya yang ikhlas, ya..' Rowena mendesah jengkel. 'Godric benar-benar cerewet..' omelnya pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang, ia tahu itu.

Namun, seperti dugaannya dan Helga kemarin malam, puasa pertamanya tidak akan semudah yang akan diperkirakannya. Baru saja melangkah melewati pintu, terdengar teriakan dari bawah. Ia mendengus sebal. Ia sedang kelaparan, dan mereka dengan seenaknya membuat keributan dibawah. Ia berlari dengan segera ke lapangan dan melihat sumber keributannya. Tidak susah menemukannya. Bahkan sebelum benar-benar sampai ke lapangan, ia telah melihat percikan api berwarna kuning. Ia menggeram, dan masuk, menjeblak pintu sampai terbuka lebar. Dan kemudian terpaku.

Terlihat kembang api meledak di langit. Kembang api muggle biasa sebenarnya, kecuali bahwa kembang api ini dapat kelihatan jelas meski cahaya matahari sedang sangat terang, dan juga ukurannya yang luar biasa besar. Murid-murid dan staf yang lain kelihatan sangat menikmati pemandangan menyenangkan ini, namun tidak bagi Rowena. Ia berdeham keras-keras. Seluruh mahkluk disana menoleh, dan meringis melihat Rowena telah berdiri disana, dengan tangan di pinggang, gaya biasanya ketika ia sedang marah besar. Beberapa murid menelan ludah.

"Jawab yang jujur.." bisiknya dengan nada berbisa. "Siapa yang menyalakan kembang api ini?" Semua orang terdiam, bahkan nafas seakan diatur sepelan mungkin. Rowena menatap semuanya dengan tajam. Tiba-tiba, sebuah tangan terangkat. Semua menoleh, dan kaget. Rowena memerah sedikit, namun menahannya mati-matian.

"Prof. Gryffindor. Bagus sekali..." katanya lagi, dengan nada yang lebih menakutkan. Godric menghela napas, kemudian menjentikkan tongkatnya. Keluar sebuah kartu, melayang-layang, jatuh di dekat kaki Rowena. Rowena membacanya, dan mengangkat alis. 'Kamu mesti belajar menahan emosimu kalau puasa, Rowena'

"Ikut aku." Tukas Rowena pendek, nyaris kehilangan kata-kata, lalu berbalik berjalan memunggunginya. Godric mengangkat bahu, mengikutinya. Seketika, murid ribut. Beberapa bahkan bertaruh Rowena akan meninggalkan Godric yang terpotong-potong. Namun, para staf mengernyit bingung. Walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Rowena marah, dia belum pernah kelihatan sangat marah besar, dan Godric datang mengorbankan diri. Apa yang terjadi?

Sementara itu, Godric tetap mengikuti Rowena, yang menuju ke perpustakaan. Walaupun kelihatan sangat santai, ia khawatir juga. Beberapa bayangan mengerikan terlintas di otaknya, yang langsung ia hapus keras-keras. Rowena masih punya hati, ia yakin, walaupun ia belum pernah menghabiskan hari tanpa marah-marah.

"Nah, Godric." Kata Rowena tiba-tiba, setelah ia menutup pintu perpustakaan, dan menoleh menghadap Godric. "Bisa kau jelaskan padaku, mengapa kau menyalakan kembang api itu, padahal tahu aku sedang berpuasa? Apa mungkin kau berpikir aku tidak akan mendampratmu hanya karena aku puasa?" Godric meringis mendengar nada Rowena, namun berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap datar.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menenangkan pikiranmu dulu, lalu kita bisa berbicara dengan baik?" ujar Godric diplomatis. Rowena mengernyit. "Apa ini pergantian topik pembicaraan?" Godric tersenyum manis, "No, this not."

Rowena tetap memandang Godric dengan curiga, sebelum menghenyakkan dirinya di salah satu kursi perpustakaan dan menjentikkan tongkatnya, mengambil sebuah buku dan membacanya. Godric mengernyit melihatnya. Walaupun kelihatan tenang, raut wajah Rowena masih sangat kaku, seolah masih menyimpan marah padanya dan menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meledakkannya. Godric menghela napas, lalu duduk di atas meja di depan Rowena. Rowena memandangnya, dan wajahnya tiba-tiba kembali memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Belum pernah Godric sedekat ini dengannya.

Godric tersenyum, menjentik buku yang dipegang Rowena. "Kau kebanyakan belajar, tahu.. Terkadang buku bahkan tidak dapat menenangkan emosi kita..." Rowena mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu?" Godric hanya tersenyum.

"Mengapa kau menahan emosimu seperti itu? Wajahmu jadi kelihatan kaku dan tegang, merusakkan pemandangan."

Rowena menatap Godric dengan tersinggung, tapi kemudian matanya kembali ke buku yang dipegangnya. "Setidaknya aku menahan emosiku." Godric mengangkat alis.

"Puasa itu bukan sekedar menahan, Rowena... Puasa itu adalah kesabaran! Sabar untuk tidak makan, minum, dan tidak emosi..."

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakannya, Godric, waktu kau menjelaskannya padaku. 'Puasa adalah Menahan lapar, haus, dan nafsu dari subuh hingga terbenam matahari, kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan orang Islam jika tiba bulan ini.' " jelas Rowena, tak melepaskan matanya dari bukunya. Godric mengernyit mendengar Rowena dapat menghafalkan kata-kata yang diucapkannya tanpa kesalahan, namun tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Well, kalau begitu, kadang-kadang bahkan kita mesti meralat kata-kata kita sendiri, kan? Inti dari puasa itu adalah sabar, bukannya hanya 'menahan'. Puasa mendidik kita untuk senantiasa tersenyum, bahkan ketika kita kelaparan. Kita tidak mampu tersenyum ketika kita hanya menahan, namun ketika kita sabar, senyum itu akan keluar dengan sendirinya. Makanya, aku mengusulkanmu untuk berpuasa, bukannya sekedar untuk tidak marah!" Kali ini, Rowena memandang Godric.

"Bagaimana caranya?" Godric tersenyum mendengar kalimat Rowena, kilat jahil kembali di matanya. Rowena tiba-tiba telah menyesal telah bertanya.

"Sekarang, kamu yang ikuti aku, ya?" Sebelum Rowena bahkan bertanya apa maksud dari kalimat tersebut, Godric menarik tangan Rowena, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Beberapa kali Rowena nyaris terserempet, merasa bahwa semua organ tubuhnya masih tertinggal di atas meja perpustakaan. Namun, Godric sama sekali tidak berhenti ataupun menurunkan kecepatannya, hingga...

"STOP!" teriak Godric kencang, mengerem mendadak. Ia tetap berdiri tegak, sementara Rowena nyaris terjatuh menabraknya, jika tidak ditahannya. Rowena baru saja ingin mengomel, namun tidak jadi, melihat tangan Godric yang menunjuk ke atas. Ia mendongak, dan terpaku.

Kembang api muggle yang tadi, yang berukuran luar biasa besar, meledak di langit tepat di atasnya. Herannya, kali ini ia tidak marah. Ia hanya menatap kembang api itu dengan takjub. Kembang api itu menuliskan berkali-kali di udara, 'SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN PROF. RAVENCLAW' besar-besar, dengan tulisan meliuk-liuk yang indah. Ia menatap semua orang disekelilingnya, yang hanya tersenyum menenangkan. Ia kehilangan kata-kata. Belum pernah ia merasa sangat gugup seperti ini seumur hidupnya.

Kemudian, ia menatap Godric, yang juga tersenyum. "See? Segala hal akan menjadi lebih indah ketika bersabar, bukannya hanya menahan." Katanya. Tiba-tiba, Dua tangan teracung ke atas. Godric menoleh kepada dua anak itu dengan heran. Callisto Potter dan Jonathan Weasley.

"Sudah buka puasa, prof." Kata mereka bersamaan, tersenyum lebar. Godric nyengir pada mereka. "Timing-mu bagus sekali, Potter, Weasley. Nah, sekarang, untuk merayakan ulang tahun profesor tercinta kita, kita makan di lapangan sini saja, ya!" seru Godric pada kerumunan. Ia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya, dan empat meja asrama penuh makanan muncul tiba-tiba, dan sebuah meja kecil bertaplak putih dengan kue ulang tahun di atasnya terletak tepat di depan Rowena. Kerumunan bertepuk tangan. Rowena terperangah, wajahnya menoleh pada Godric, Callisto dan Jonathan, yang nyengir.

"Kalian merencanakan ini dari awal, kan?" katanya dengan nada mengancam. Mereka bertiga meringis, mundur ke belakang. Namun, Rowena tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, ini ulang tahun terindah di hidupku." Godric, Callisto, dan Jonathan menghela napas lega. Kemudian, Helga mendekatinya, dan berbisik sesuatu. Rowena terkikik.

"Yah, Rencana Godric juga terkadang jauh lebih indah dari yang kita perkirakan."

* * *

><p>AN : Aku tahu.. aku tahu...

Klise sekali, aku tahu... aku tahu..

Penutupnya jelek, aku tahu.. aku tahu.. #pundungdipojokan

.

Ah, ya sudahlah. Review, ya, ALL! Mungkin sangat jauh dari perkiraaan, tapi aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik...


End file.
